160 Years of Australian Rules Football (Video Game)/Quotes
Commentators Dennis Cometti * "5 minutes till full time" (various games) * "40 metres from home" * "Across the face and marks" (AFL Premiership 2005-2007) * "All Hail Eddie Betts" * "All the way" (AFL Premiership 2006) * "Almost had it all" * "Any score will do after the siren" * "Are on the board" (AFL Premiership 2006) * "Arms out, nice smother" (AFL Premiership 2006-2007) * "Avoids the tackle" * "Boundary throw in" * "Boundary throw in at the Back Pocket" (AFL Premiership 2006) * "BOOM" * "Centre metre perfect" (AFL Premiership 2006-2007) * "Combined brilliantly" (AFL Premiership 2006) * "Crowd goes ball and the Umpire agrees" * "Derm your thoughts" * "Getting the tap" (various games) * "Gives him the slip" (various games) * "Goal" (various games) * "Goes long to Full Forward" (AFL Premiership 2005-2007) * "Going nowhere" * "Good time and old times here at Football Park" * "Has he gone to far" * "He's exciting about that one" * "Held to him" (AFL Live 2004-AFL Live Premiership Edition) * "Held without the ball" (various games) * "Here's Buddy Franklin" * "His dragged down" * "Home of the Cats at the Geelong Football ground" * "It will be a ball up" * "It's a ball up" * "It's a goal" (1st version) * "It's a goal" (2nd version) * "It's in the air" * "Joining with me tonight, here's Nick Riewoldt" * "Kick travels nicely" * "LOOK OUT" * "The Mark's turned over by..." * "Marks in the open" * "Marks Uncontested" * "Nice bit of power there" * "No dramas at all" * "No prior opportunity, says the umpire" * "Not through by the defender" * "Nothing in this match now" * "Oh dear that is not good for getting high tackle" * "Ouch" * "Ouch, he was tackle" * "Perfect Conditions under the day" * "Play on called" * "Quarter Time" (various games) * "The Siren sounds for this 2nd quarter" * "Solid tackle" * "Strong eyes" * "Surprise surprise it's King Kong from Skull Island" * "Take's a specky" * "That closes the gap" * "That could almost kill him like Phil Narkle injuries considers" * "That's gotta be deliberate" * "That's too high" * "This calculated to kick and it's out of the fall" * "Today contest between" * "Today's match up between" * "Tonight, where at Ikon Park for the Women's competition. * "Tonight's match up between" * "The Umpire holds the ball off" * "Very happy with that kick" * "Waiting the man to free up" * "Welcome to South Fremantle, next door to the Fremantle Dockers" * "Welcome to this match between" * "Welcome to this match in Perth, I'm Dennis Cometti, and please welcome along with it's Shaun McManus" * "Where set to go" (AFL Premiership 2006) * "What a unbelievable goal" * "What a tackle" * "What a thrilling that match, but it actually sounds that Sandy Roberts give him a heart attack" * "What's wrong with the weather tonight, Brian" * "Whoa what a mark" * "With the tap" * "Yablett! Someone called Rex Hunt" Dermott Brereton * "HE's GOT IT" (AFL Premiership 2006) * "Just held without ball (AFL Premiership 2006) * "That is a, brilliant mark" * "That was an absolute shocker" (AFL Premiership 2005-2006) * "What a sensational mark" (AFL Premiership 2006) Category:Quotes